Depth of Her Heart
by AintSoSuper
Summary: What if Kirito had been killed by Kuradeel? What would Asuna do? This is a one shot.


**Hello guys, this is my first story it is a one-shot. It is a about what if Kirito had been killed by Kuradeel. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the creators of Sword Art Online.**

"KIRITOOOO!" Asuna screamed as Kirito's body exploded into millions of tiny shards. As well did her heart.

_She had watched Kirito-kun, Godfrey and Kuradeel leave the gates of the town for skills evaluation. Even though it was meaningless as Kirito-kun was already a front-liner, but however Godfrey was adamant. Being his overactive self, he insisted the evaluation. _

_She continued to watch them as their figures soon disappeared in the horizon. There was a disturbing feeling however that lingered in Asuna's thoughts. Why is Kuradeel there? Surely he still holds a grudge against Kirito-kun for humiliating him in public. _

_No. She quickly dismissed that thought as her thinking too much. Dragging down the menu with her slender finger, she searched for her map. After opening it, her eyes carefully stalked the little dots of Kirito and his companions. _

_ The dots continued its journey towards the entrance of the dungeon and just stopped there. _

"_They must have stopped to rest" Asuna quietly said to herself. _

"_I hope they return soon, after all Godfrey had interrupted my private time with Kirito-kun. I will make him pay next ti..." She stopped her sentence midway for Godfrey's name had disappeared._

_Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Those thoughts immediately flew into Asuna's mind and without the slightest of hesitation, she dashed off. _

Still unable to register the shock she had just witnessed, Asuna motionlessly watch the remaining pieces of Kirito disappear.

"Well, Sub Commander-san I was glad you could witness me kill that pathetic beater!" gloated Kuradeel before continuing "Godfrey's death was unnecessary, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just like you Sub Commander-san."

Asuna's eyes was still fixated on the spot of Kirito's death. She tilts her head up slowly.

When her eyes met his, at that moment, hatred roared out. Asuna felt her whole body heating up, her heart beating furiously as though a machine. It was as if someone was pumping into her body, gallons of heat, adrenaline and, anger.

She grasped the hilt of her rapier tightly.

"KILL, KILL, KILL HIM!"

Those words banged inside Asuna's head, pressurizing her entire brain. As if it would blow at any moment.

"He didn't even put up much of a fight, what a pose…" Kuradeel continued, but however was silenced by the fine rapier that had pierced his throat.

He tried to reach for his sword, but was impeded by a fury of blows. Getting faster each stabs, too quick for human eyes.

Asuna continued to stab him endlessly, aiming precisely at critical points as Kuradeel's HP bar was falling at a frightening rate. It was already red before he knew it.

"Ughhhh….. A-Asuna d-don't d-do t-this!" Kuradeel managed to squeak those words out of his mouth as the last of his HP died out.

PrrnnkK! Asuna stood still, grasping on to her weapon tightly as she watched Kuradeel's body explode the same way as Kirito's did.

A few moment of silence passed by before Asuna collapsed on her knees. Her arms fell by her sides, her rapier dropping onto the ground; making a metallic noise that filled the now silent, desolated valley.

Tears came pouring out of her eyes falling onto her legs. Each drop felt as though they weighed a ton.

"W-What is there left for me? K-Kirito-kun is DEAD!" She cried out loud.

Memories started flooding her mind of the man that stole her heart. The time they first met, the boss fights, the murder case, dinner at her place; the meals they shared seems to taste evermore amazing now. So much more.

She continued cry, half wishing that her tears could revive him.

They would have cleared this cursed game and saved everyone. Then they would meet on the other side, get married, have kids and live the rest of their lives together.

But it was no longer possible. Kirito-kun is dead. Asuna cried even further in this realization.

Expecting Kirito to appear and say that it's alright, Asuna stopped sobbing and quickly scan the surrounding area. But there was no one, there was silence…

More memories were returning, however this time Asuna didn't cry. She reached for her rapier and held it closely to her face.

"Help me, just one more time" she whispered to her weapon. Closing her eyes, she carefully aimed it at her heart. An image of Kirito appeared in the darkness. His jet black hair matched his fully black clothing, with the Elucidator hanging on his back. The Black Swordsman. Standing upright and still, beckoning her to come to him.

"Wait for me Kirito-kun, I'm coming," Asuna softly said and plunged her rapier deeply into her broken heart.

**THE END**

**Well this is the end of my first short story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave some comments on how I could improve my writing. Thank You!**


End file.
